Max Steel Betrayal: Uncut
by ninjanicktf
Summary: Max and steel meet a girl who has turbo energy. she saves herself from toxzon, she joins N-Tek at Ferris' request. while Max and the others are completely okay with her staying, Steel feels like she's hiding something, and is determined to find out why. Rated T for some dialog and violence.
1. The New Girl

**this is a revision of a story I made a while ago that looking back was absolutely crappy. so, I did a Dragon Ball Z Kai on it, and edited it completely, so much that I had to give it a T rating. the original is still up, just so you know. if you want to check it out, go on my profile and it should be there. So think of this as the uncut version, and the other one as a 4Kidz edit.**

**well, enough with this boring crap that no one cares about, and let's get on with it!**

It was a very boring day. Max Steel is patrolling the city in flight mode, looking for something to do. They were hoping to find something like exstroyer trying to get more DNA, dread having some sort of take over the world scheme, or a woman getting mugged or something like that. So far nothing has come up, and the duo was bored out of their minds.

"How about that criminal?" Steel asked.

"Nope. The cops have it handled" Max said as he saw the cop slam the thief into their car.

"What about that jewel heist?"

"No, some guy with a gun stopped it"

"What about that scinance lab robbery?"

"Someone stopped it, but I don't know who" Max said. If you are familiar with some of my other fan fics, then you know that this is my OC Ann. But she won't appear in this story.

"Man, this is so boring. I would like to see the ultra-link mother ship more than this" said Steel.

"Hey I'm sure something will turn up." Max said.

They waited for something to happen but not that much happened. They saw some guy forgetting where he parked, a dude waiting for the bus for 40 minutes before calling a cab, and a drug deal that got foiled because the man butt-dialed 911, and someone shooting part of a movie, so it was a day full of boredom.

"I give up, let's just head back to N-Tek" Max said.

"Yeah, I bet ALF's on" Steel said. They turned around ready to leave when they heard a shriek from two blocks away.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" Max said. They go to the source and see what caused the ruckus. Next thing they know they see an innocent teenage girl getting attacked by Toxzon, and they rush to help her. She was very pretty, and had blue eyes and had long blonde strait hair.

"Finally some action!" Max said as he flew towards Toxzon.

"Let's kick some toxic butt!" Steel said.

"My my my, what a lovely vision of beauty we have here, such a shame it won't be around for much longer!" Toxzon said, ready to kill the girl.

"Hey Toxzon" Max Steel said. Toxzon turned around and saw Max standing right there, much to his delight.

"Max Steel! How nice of you to show up! Maybe now I can destroy you once and for all!"

"Keep dreaming Toxzon!" Max Steel said as he landed. "Now be a good boy and give up nicely"

"I don't think so" Toxzon said as he made some toxoids come out of the man holes nearby, much to the disgust of Max and steel.

"So are they ninja turtles now?" steel asked.

"Destroy them, my toxziods!" Toxzon yelled, while sounding like every power rangers monster ever. They all attack Max Steel, and Max fights back, and kills a few. They started swarming and making their giant monster like from (If that's not cannon in the cartoon, this is a fanfic, so screw off) and roared at Max.

"Well, he's the giant monster on power rangers" Steel said.

"Then let's be the megazord!" Max shouted. "GO TURBO! STRENGTH!" Max yelled. They turn into strength mode and pound the toxoids into dust. Max thought this would get Toxzon's attention, but he was still trying to get the girl, who dodged all of his attacks.

"Wow Toxzon, you're willing to kill teenage girls now? That's low even for you"

"You have no idea what I want from her Max steel" Toxzon said as he sent more toxoids after him. Max was trying to fight them off as Toxzon walked towards the girl.

"Now, where were we?" Toxzon said.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Toxzon. And I just want to nip something in the bud" he said as he gets ready to strike. He attempts to kill the girl with his toxic claws, but the girl somehow blasts him into the next **ten** buildings.

"The heck just happened?" Toxzon asked as he got up. The girl came up to him, and saw him slowly getting up.

"The heck did I just do?" she asked.

"I have no idea what that was, but your still going down" Toxzon said as he walked closer. "You may be hot, but there's no way I'm not going to-"

"SHUT UP!" she said as she kicked him-uh-there.

Elsewhere, Max steel finishes taking out the toxzoids, and processes as planned.

"Okay, now to take on tox-" However, Toxzon was gone, and Max had no idea what happened. He saw the damage from the girl's attack, but had no idea where toxzon was.

"Where's Toxzon?" Max said.

"Maybe he thought he could run when we were fighting the toxoids" Steel said.

"You think so?" Max asked.

"I think so, mainly because the girl is gone" steel said.

"So Toxzon got away with the girl, just because we were fight something like the putties from power rangers?" Max asked.

"Yep"

"We're dead" Max said.

"Well we better call n-tek and tell them the bad news." Steel said.

"What bad news?" Ferris said. Max turned to him and saw Toxzon in hand cuffs on the ship, and he looked like he was beaten up. Max wondered just what the heck happened.


	2. New Recruit

"wha—how did you catch him?" Max asked.

"Someone caught him for you." Ferris said. The girl slowly peaks out from behind Ferris and waves at Max. Ferris asks her to introduce herself, but she just hides back behind him.

"She looks shy" Max said.

"Relax, they won't hurt you" Ferris said. She looked at Max, and took a deep breath.

"Hi. My name is Jenny" The girl said. Max Steel looks at her and wonders how someone like her managed to defeat someone like Toxzon.

"My name is max" Max said. "And this drone here is steel"

"HEY!"

"Nice to meet both of you" she said. She really sounded shy, and trust me, I know what shy is.

"How did she catch Toxzon?" Max asked. He tried to look at her to see if she had a stun ray on her somewhere. He didn't see one, and he was lost in the confusion of it all.

"Turns out she has turbo energy as well" Berto said. Max thinks about that and looks at Berto like "what the heck does he mean by that?"

"Wait," Steel said while de-attaching from Max "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, while you were fighting the toxic putty patrol, she was about to get killed by toxzon. However, she beat him up, and she was terrified at what she just did. When we arrived, we saw her and toxzon, so we hand cuffed toxzon and saw her. She was scared of us first, but she got used to us after a while" Berto continued.

"Wait, so one second she was helpless, next she's taken down one of our worst enemies?" Steel said. "How does that make any sense?!"

"Well jenny, you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend" max said.

"So why is she on the ship?" Steel asked.

"I let her join N-Tek" Ferris said.

"Why?" steel asked.

"Well, we could use more people like her" Ferris said.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Steel said. Ferris sighed and got back on the ship with toxzon. Max and Steel went as well, think about jenny.

"She seems nice" Max said.

"I don't trust her Max" steel said.

"Why not?"

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange that Toxzon wanted to get her for some reason? Or how she looked like she was going to die one second and went all Vegtea on him the next?"

"Steel, you're just over reacting" Max said. "Besides, how do you about Vegeta?"

"Internet" Steel said. Max sat close to Jenny, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey jenny" max asked. Jenny ignored him, and max said "Hi" to her again. "So where are you from?" he asked, trying to get her to say something to him.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

"No, I just want to talk. I'm from Los Angeles, California" Max said.

"I can't really remember where I'm from. In fact, I don't remember anything about myself. I don't remember where I live, who my friends are, where I got these abilities or—" Jenny replied.

"Why you don't have an ultra-link?" Max interrupted.

"I guess, if I knew what that was"

"That drone over there is one. My friend Keeah also has one" max said.

"Oh"

"So you don't remember anything" Max said.

"Well, I remember waking up naked next to a pipe, someone giving me clothes, and then that toxic freak attacked me for some reason" she said.

"Strange. Hey! My mom is out of town this weekend. Maybe you can stay with me for a little while." Max said. Steel in the background is giving those "no" signals with his arms, but max just ignores him.

"Sure" Jenny said. Steel face palmed like he wasn't pleased, which I'm sure he's not. After a shopping spree that lasted two hours, Max and Jenny arrived at the apartment, and Jenny wasn't really happy with it.

"So what do you think?"

"Its…interesting" Jenny said. She looked around and looked back at Max. "No offence but I was kinda expecting a condo or something"

"Well, I lived here for a short while before I became a super hero, and my mom is kinda poor, so—" Max said right before he yawned.

"You look tried" she said to him.

"Well, I was up all night last night studying for a test I flunked anyway. I guess it's time to go to bed" He said.

"Does that mean I have to leave?" Jenny asked.

"No, you can stay, since you don't have a place to live" Max said.

"Wow, thank you. No one's ever been this kind to me" Jenny said. She set up a place for her to sleep on the couch as Steel watched in disbelief.

"Something's not right here" he said.


	3. A Nightmare

It soon became quiet. Jenny was soon asleep, resting so that her turbo energy would relish itself. However, she kept tossing and turning because of a night mare she was having. In it, she sees complete darkness, and she could only hear the voices that were coming from the outside.

"Okay, this is super soldier attempt one" someone said. She assumed that someone else was there, and that he was a bit bright, because she had a hint of light come from her closed eye lids. She soon noticed something was inside her, and it felt like it was building something up inside of her somehow. She also noticed there was something on her mouth, and something attached to her head.

"How is it proceeding, naught?" someone else asked.

"It proceeding as planned. All we need to do is attach more skin to it, and then project XJ9 would be finished"

"How long will that be?"

"About a minute" she said. Jenny heard a Nosie that sounded like something getting fused to her stomach, and she heard the man say "it's almost done"

"And now for the finishing touch" he said. "My turbo energy" Jenny couldn't see what was going on, but her brain soon felt a surge, as if something was being inserted into her. She opened her eyes and saw someone holding a leaver, ready to pull it down. She assumed this was naught.

"Now it's time. Release her"

"Yes sir" Naught said he pulled the lever. She saw the tube open, and all of the things attached to her come off of her. She walked out, and got a glimpse of the two men. One was tall, had black hair, and had weird looking scars on his forehead and chin. This was naught. The other she didn't get a good glimpse of, but all she saw was that the man was wearing some sort of armor and naught was wearing a business suit.

"Well, the body structure matches" Naught said. That made Jenny realized she was naked. But then again, she just came out of the pod, so she probably didn't have clothes to begin with.

"Of course it's supposed to. It's designed to look, feel, and act like a teenage girl" he said. "Listen here XJ9, you are programmed with the task of murdering Max steel, got it?!"

"Yes master" she said. "I'll do everything in my way to make sure that Max steel dies" she walked out and Naught mentions that they should have thought about it more. And they should have made it a dude that looked like Max steel.

Then the scene shifted and she found herself trying to kill Max for some reason, as she had just killed everyone else. She knew this because she saw Berto's, Kat's, and Ferris' corpses, and Max looked like he was just trashed.

"Jenny, why are you doing this?!" he asked as he bled from five different places. "I thought you were our friend!"

"Simple: It what was how I was programmed. I was programmed to kill you. And I'm finishing my job" she fired one more blow that I guess killed Max or something, which was when she woke up. She wakes Max up, asking him about it. Max looks at his clock and sees what time it is, much to his anger.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning!" Max said.

"I had some sort bad dream." Jenny said. "Ferris, Berto, Kat, they were all dead! I and think I was the one who killed them. You were there, and I think I killed you too. I had no idea what to think or-"

"It's okay. We all have bad dreams. Steel had this bad dream once when—"

"Hey, you said we are never gonna bring that up again!" Steel said in the other room.

"Okay—wait where are you?" Max said

"Uh—in the kitchen!" Steel said. He was going through Jenny's things looking for a clue of why he shouldn't trust her. So far he had seen a phone, some nail polish, and some clothes.

"Nope" he said as he tossed lipstick. "Nope" he said as he tossed a necklace. "I don't even know what this is" he said as he held up a bra.

"What do you think you're doing, you little pervert?!" Jenny said as she saw steel with her bra.

"I don't even know what that is and I'm offended!" Steel said.

"Steel, why were you looking through her things?" Max asked.

"That none of your business!" steel said. He and Max were about to get into a huge argument when they heard the door creak. Max and steel turned around and saw that the person who opened the door was molly.

"Molly! What are you doing here?! I thought you were coming back on Monday!" Steel said surprisingly.

"Well I—actually it was one of those what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas type things" Molly replied. "Steel, why are you holding a bra?"

"This isn't what it looks like" Steel said as he dropped the bra.

"What the heck happened? Why are you up so late?"

"Look mom, I can give you an explanation-"

"Explanation my butt. I want to know why the heck you are up so late, even if it mean I have to check your-"

"Um, hello, you must be Molly McGrath" Jenny said, trying to save max from getting in trouble.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Jenny. I'm a new recruit at N-Tek." Jenny said. "Max is letting me stay here. I don't really have a place to live. I hope you don't mind" she continued.

"Well if you don't have anywhere to stay I guess it's okay if you stay here" molly clamed.

"Great" Steel said. "I'm the only one here against her staying"


	4. Serch Party

N-Tek. Max and Jenny are there talking about this really funny movie they both saw while Steel is trying to ignore them.

"Remember when he said comb the desert?" Jenny asked.

"And they literally used combs?" Max said as they both laughed. Steel was hoping something happened that would stop them from talking. He was hoping that something was Kat, who just walked in.

"Ferris wants to see you all right now" She said.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"He said so" Kat asked. "We don't question orders"

"Yeah, you don't want to ever ask that when Ferris says to do something" max said as he got up.

"I gotta say, I love the new suit" She said while looking at the outfit that N-Tek gave her. It looked a bit like Max's, only instead of a ultralink port on her chest, she had a pink N (for N-Tek of course)

"Yeah, berto's great at that" Max said. "If I remember correctly, he also made the steel suit" you have the right to whine at me if I got that wrong.

"I do think you look handsome in that" Jenny said. Steel really wanted this conversation to stop, and when they arrived at Ferris' office, he was glad, because he was going to kill himself if they didn't stop.

"You wanted to see us?" Max asked.

"Dread has spotted attacking copper canyon" Ferris said.

"Dread? What does he want?" Steel asked.

"We're not sure, but it looks like he's looking for something" Berto said. "I can't tell what though"

"Who's dread?" Jenny asked.

"He's a very evil man" berto said as he put up a holographic image of dread.

"He just wants to see the world suffer or something like that" Max said. Jenny looked closer at the image, and while she had no idea who he was, she swore she had seen him before. He looked like one of the guys in her dream.

"So how am I going to get down there?" Jenny asked.

"I'm guessing I can fly you there" Max said while Steel was giving those no sighs again.

"I guess" Jenny replied. Steel really looked disappointed, probably because he was.

"GO TURBO FLIGHT!" Max said as he turned in to fight mode. Max grabbed Jenny and started flying towards the city, and steel really wanted to kill himself.

"What do you think he's looking for?" Jenny asked max.

"I don't really know. My best guess is his car keys" Max said. Jenny just looked at him. "Yeah, that was a lame joke" Max looked towards the Bo Jangles which soon got blown up by dread.

"Thank god it was closed" Max said.

"And that that place sucks" steel said. Yeah trust me, Bo Jangles isn't as good as everyone says it is. Max then saw a K-Mart, Justice, and a Froyo 101 blow up right next to it.

"They blew up the froyo! THOSE JERKS!" Max said. If you haven't had froyo 101, you need to, because it's god's way of showing he loves us.

"Okay, this will grab Max Steel's attention for sure!" Jason said as he was about to blow up a post office. Max came in and punched him in the face, and Jenny stepped in and kicked him in the face.

"What is it with you people and my face?!" Jason asked. They kept fighting him until Jenny knocked him into a newspaper stand.

"Okay Jason, where's dread?" Max asked as he held him by his chest.

"How should I know?!" Jason asked.

"Who cares about dread, what are you looking for?" Jenny asked, ready to punch him in the face.

"An experiment that escaped! I was the distraction while dread keeps looking" Jason said.

"What experiment?" Jenny asked.

"A super soldier that escaped! I know little about it!" he said. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Well that was helpful" Max said as he tossed Jason on the ground.

"I don't get it Max, what does he mean by experiment?" Steel said as he de-attached from Max's suit.

"I don't know, but we got to find it" Max said. "Jenny, we have to split up"

"Huh?" she asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way. I'll head to the burger king, you'll head for the 99 cent store, and we'll meet at the Walmart. Got it?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Good. If you're lucky, you won't run into dread"

"All right" She said. Max ran north, while Jenny ran south. Steel gave her a suspicious look as she left, and she had no idea why.


	5. Fear

Max ran though the city looking for dread, and so far, nothing had shown up. Max kept calling Dread's name, and insulting him in various ways (I.e you momma's so fat, she was arrested for carrying ten pounds of crack. If you don't get it, think about what he means by crack) but he got no reaction.

"Come on out, you wimp!" he shouted. "Or do you fear me?!"

"Max, please stop quoting movies" Steel said.

"I thought that quote would be great in this situation" Max said.

"Look Max, I don' think he's here, maybe we should leave"

"Jenny hasn't reported yet. I think we should keep waiting"

"Really? I say we leave Jenny, and if dread finds her, well that's a shame"

"Steel, that a horrible thing to say!" Max said. "Why would you ever say something like that?!"

"I don't trust her. In fact, she could be leading us to dread right now!"

"Steel, stop it! You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous! All I know is that she wants to kill us!" Steel said.

"You're just paranoid, Steel. Jenny would hurt a fly"

"Right, just like she wouldn't hurt Toxzon's crotch"

"Okay, you have a point there, but she was scared!" Max said. "What else was she supposed to do?!"

"Well I don't trust her" Steel said. "Not one bit"

"Well, try getting used to her"

"No. you can still be her friend, but don't come crying to me when she tries to kill all of you"

Speaking of Jenny, she's still looking for dread, scared as hell. She had heard about some things dread had done and that he actually killed someone. Now she was terrified of what he could do, and that he was hiding in the corner. She tried to be brave, but she let her fear get the best of her. She heard a noise, and she screamed. She turned around and saw it was just a cat that made the noise after it crashed into the trashcans behind her.

"Oh, thank god that wasn't dread" she said as she backed up into some one.

"Oh hello Jenny" he said. She was now as terrified as Ussop when he told Nami and Zoro about Kuro's attack on the village and they made him help fight him off. She turned around and saw dread standing right there. She screamed, and she tried to run, but dread just jumped over to her. She kept running, but dread kept following her, until he ran her into a dead end.

"Why did you want to run, Jenny?" Dread said.

"How do you know my name?" Jenny asked.

"I know everything about you. I know things about you that you don't know" dread replied. "I can tell your scared"

"Your miles dread! You are a horrible being, or at least, that's what N-Tek said" Jenny asked.

"You listen to N-Tek? Their nothing but a bunch of liars"

"Huh?"

"N-tek doesn't care about you. All they want is your turbo energy. Soon they'll take it for themselves, and they'll do as they please with your corpse" dread continued.

"That's not true!" Jenny said.

"Tell yourself that. See how far it gets you" dread said. Jenny was so preoccupied by this that she forgot about what dread was looking for.

"You're lying" She said, making dread stop and turn around.

"Says who?" Dread said. "I'm telling you, they don't care about you one bit"

"Stop lying to me" she said.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth. N-Tek wants to kill you, and they'll proceed when they find the time"

"I said STOP LYING TO ME!" she said as she tried punching him (a bit like Luffy's gum gum Gatling), but he didn't budge. He just smacked her, and she flew back into the wall behind her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" dread said as he walked away. She started crying a bit, because she was thinking about if what dread said was true. Then he she didn't have any true friends. She kept thinking to herself that he was a big liar. Around this time, Max heard her and ran towards her, hugging her when he saw she was upset.

"Jenny! Are you alright?" Max asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared" she said.

"Of what" Max asked.

"Probably your breath" Steel said.

"Shut up Steel" Max replied. "Don't worry Jenny. I got you, whatever you're scared of, I'll protect you"

"I would barf right now if I had a mouth" Steel said. N-Tek soon arrived, and Jenny went into the ship.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked.

"I Think so" Jenny said as she lifted up part of her shirt (Torso armor?) and showed some sort of scrape. Berto saw some sort of wound there and he looked at it. He grabbed some alcohol and put it on a cotton ball.

"This might sting a little" he said. However, when he put the alcohol on her, she acted like she didn't feel anything at all.

"Well, it needs to dry out, but don't worry, your suit will help you with that" She noticed max was looking, and when she looked at him, he turned his head and started whistling "Fancy"

suspicious look as she left, and she had no idea why.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Sorry for the lack of updates, my computer was acting up. but now that it's fixed, we get a new chapter! YAY! :D**

When the gang arrived back at N-Tek, Max and Jenny had a talk about this show called "The middle" which max said was funny, and he was telling her some funny quotes from it. She kept laughing, much to steel's dislike. No wait, it's more to his hatred. He really didn't like how well Max and Jenny were getting along, and that they seemed to be shoving him out. He still held on to the "She's a dread creation" story and started talking to Ferris about it.

"Ferris I'm telling you! She's bad news!" Steel said. "You've got to do something about it!"

"Okay, say she is" Ferris asked. "What would make you think that?"

"Think about it—when we first met her she was the damsel in distress -" steel said.

"So?"

"-And then she showed off her turbo energy a few seconds later! Doesn't sound the tinniest bit suspicious?" Steel said. Ferris thought about that for a tiny bit.

"Now that I think about it; that is suspicious" Ferris said.

"Am I right?"

"How can we be sure that you're right about this?"

"Ask Toxzon, maybe he knows" Steel said. Ferris laughed for a bit, until he looked at steel, who wasn't amused.

"Oh my god, you're serious"

"If he was trying to kill her then he must know something about her that we don't"

"I hate to say it, but your right. Let's go"

He and Steel walk into the cell where Toxzon is being held. They open the door, making toxzon feel happy for a bit. He turns around and sees both of them, and turns back around in anger.

"Okay Toxzon I want to know why you were attacking that girl" Ferris said.

"Talk to my finger" Toxzon said as he flipped the bird at them.

"We're serious" Ferris said. "We want to know why you were after her"

"Why should I tell you? What I do get in return?" he asked.

"We'll let you out of here and make it look like an accident" steel said.

"What?!" Ferris asked. "Steel, that's retarded!"

"Well, it's the only way he'll talk to us. Also you're the one to talk after that video I found of you trying to bribe dread with stuffed crust pizza"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation" Ferris said.

"Will I or will I not be let out if I spill the beans?"

"You will" Ferris said.

"Well then, I should tell you something important" Toxzon said. "And you won't believe it just like you wouldn't believe it's not butter"

"DAMMIT JUST TELL US!" Steel said in anger while he strengthens my PG-13 rating.

"Don't rush me!" Toxzon said.

"Well what is it?" Steel asked. "She did drugs? She has been spying on Walter Perkins? She secretly thinks I'm incredibly sexy?"

"No, no, and defiantly not that last one" Toxzon said.

"Well, get on with it!" Steel said.

"Fine. The thing is-Jenny isn't human."

"What?" Ferris asked. This really stumped him and steel.

"Jenny was created by dread in order to destroy n-tek and Max Steel" He said.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Steel said. Ferris gave a him a "WTF?!" look. "What?"

"Is that all?" Toxzon asked.

"Well, twll mw this: why did she say she doesn't know what happened to her birth parents" Ferris said. "or her friends, or her-"

"Don't you get it?! She doesn't have birth parents! She never had friends! She was bread in a tube, just waiting for Dread to let her out so she can kill you!"

"So why did you want to try and stop her?" Steel asked.

"What do you think, you moron?! Killing max steel and blowing up N-Tek?! I want to do that! In fact, I've been planning on killing her since I found out about this project!"

"Wait, so when dread was looking for something in the city-"

"It was Jenny. Go figure" toxzon said.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Ferris asked.

"Why do you think?! Max Steel is what stopped me!"

"Why doesn't she hint she was-um- made?" Steel asked with a question mark on his face. "Like say something like "it how I was buil-er, born?"

"Because she doesn't remember it!" Toxzon replied. "She said she woke up naked next to a pipe, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, she forgot her armor dread picked out for her" toxzon said.

"How does that have do with anything?"

"Well, it was supposed to give her a guidance system, and without it, she flew blindly and made her crash"

"So she crashed and hit her head and lost all memory of her mission?"

"No, it gave her the worst craving for sushi. What the hell do you think?!" toxzon said.

"So you did't tell us this why?" Steel asked.

"You didn't ask" Toxzon said.

"So what would happen if she did get her memory back?" Ferris asked.

"Let's just say that if it does, all hell will break loose" Toxzon said right before he laughed.

"My god" Ferris said.

"Now, a deal's a deal. Let me out of here" Toxzon said as he got closer to them.

"Steel, grab that blaster, and knock out a guard" Ferris said. After they let Toxzon escape (and knock out a guard to make it look like his stupidity was what allowed Toxzon to escape) Ferris and Steel walk out of the room, feeling really scared about what toxzon said.

"We should warn Max! I knew something wasn't right about her!" Steel said.

"Steel, we have to think about this. Remember, you went through a similar phase" Ferris said.

"But I wasn't a ticking time bomb made by dread with the sole purpose of killing us all!" Steel replied.

"Listen steel, I think we should wait it out" Ferris said. "See if toxzon's right, because he is insane"

"And let her come back to her programming?! I THINK NOT!" Steel said as he flew in the other room.

"Steel, wait!" Ferris shouted as he started running.

"Uh, what room was she in?" steel asked as he was in a closet. Ferris faced palmed upon hearing this.


	7. Betrayal

**A little head's up: Starting this chapter, the story becomes more volient and PG-13 rated. if you don't like that, then don't read.**

Max and Jenny are training in Berto's holographic training room, and it's not going well. They were going against elementor, and they were getting their butts kicked. And do I mean KICKED. So far he (they?) threw max into a wall, kicked jenny into a trash can, and threw both of them into the dunkin doughnuts next door. Jenny tried to use her turbo energy to trip elementor, but she instantly loses focus and destroys the building behind her. She saw the building falling, which shocked her to death; but luckily Max came in and saved her.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as the bulding fell over behind him.

"I think so" Jenny said.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?"

"I…I don't know" She said. This was an utter lie, the reason she didn't do it was because she can't stop thinking about what dread said to her. N-Tek is just using you? What the heck does that mean? Could he be right? These questions just kept buzzing in her head, and stayed buzzing until Berto shut down the holograms.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Berto asked.

"Yeah, I just zoned out there for a second" She replied.

"Well, we might have to try again, because this had way too much public damage done" berto said. "millions of people probably-"

"You can tell us later" Jenny said. she looked at max, who stared at him

"I appreciate you saving me" Jenny says.

"Well, I would want a friend of mine to get crushed by a building" Max said as he blushed. Jenny looks at Max, which makes him uncomfortable. She leans closer to him, making him more uncomfortable.

"Here's a little thanks" Jenny said right before she kissed him. Max for some reason enjoys this, and Steel and Ferris actually happen to walk in when that happens.

"Max, we have some-EW, GROSS!" Steel shouted as he block his eye.

"MAX! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Ferris shouted.

"Ferris! I didn't see you there!" Max said as he disengaged Jenny's lips. I know that sounded weird.

"Sir is there something I can—" Jenny said before Ferris interrupted her.

"You have 10 minutes to get the hell out of here or else" Ferris stated as a few men with guns came and pointed them towards jenny.

"Ferris what are you doing?!" Max asked when he saw the armed men. Jenny was terrified by this.

"Max, she's a threat, so we need her to go" Steel said as max heard clicking noises. You know, the nosie a gun makes when you cock it.

"Are you serious?! You're that jealous?" Max asked.

"It's for your own good!" Ferris shouted. "Now, get out!"

"Ferris, this isn't fair!" Jenny shouted. "What did I do to you?!"

"It's what you're going to do I'm worried about" Ferris said. "Get out or these men will riddle you with more holes than a fishing net"

"Sir, isn't this a bit overre-"

"You stay out of this, Berto" Ferris said as he cocked a hand pistol. "Now get out before I kill you myself"

"Uncle Ferris, this is overreacting!" Max said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but she's staying!"

"Max, you just met her, and you're all over her!" Steel said. "She has to go!"

"Okay, first: she kissed me. Second: I kinda enjoyed it. Third: what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Max, do not undermine me!" Ferris said. By this point, Jenny was getting really mad, and she felt her turbo energy building up inside of her.

"I'll undermine you all I want!" Max said. "Don't shoot!"

"Jenny is a future traitor! I won't let her in my base any longer!"

"Who told you that she could be a threat? Toxzon? You know he's insane!"

"because he frequently gets high has nothing to do with this!"

"All of you…" Jenny said, now truly pissed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted as she shot a full blown attack at Ferris, knocking him into a wall. The men tried to fire, but she waved her hand, which somehow (I'm guessing it may have had a blade on the end of it) killed all of the men.

"Oh my god" Max said. he looks at Jenny, who looks in fear of what she just did. In fact, she looks at her hands and sees what looks like circuitry, and a glowing blue center that wasn't there before.

"My god" she said. She looked at max, and she runs out of the base crying. Max tried to stop her, but steel stops him, telling about how she just killed Ferris.

"Uh, steel, Ferris is still alive" Berto said. "He's just injured"

"What is your problem?!" Max asked as he saw berto grabbing Ferris so he can do an operation.

Jenny runs into an ally, and gets on her knees. She starts tearing off the armor that N-Tek gave her, and chrshing every bit of it.

_Dread was right!_ She thought to herself as she tore off her commutateor. _They didn't care about me_, _THEY NEVER DID!_ she grabbed a shard of broken glass on the ground and jabbed it into her arm while shouting "DAMN YOU!" repeatedly. Suddenly dread arrives and takes the glass shard away from her.

"Well well well, isn't it Jenny?" dread said as he tossed the bloody glass shard behind him. "Where's Max Steel? Or N-Tek?"

"You were right. They don't care about me." Jenny said as she started crying again.

"Listen here, now that you know they despise you, I should probably tell you about your past" dread told Jenny.

"That your trenchancy my father because you made me in a lab?" she asked.

"How did you guess that?"

"Call it a hunch" Jenny said.

"Well, now that we both are against N-Tek, we can work together"

"What?!"

"I brought this: this was the armor I was going to put on you, but you ran off before you could try it on" dread said. Jenny looked at the armor, and thought about for a while. "Well?"

"I don't want to work with you" Jenny said.


	8. Blood On The Ground

"What?" dread said surprised.

"How do I know you're not gonna stab me in the back like n-tek?" Jenny said. "I can't trust you"

"What makes you think that?" Dread said.

"How do I know you're not just going to kill me after I help you?" she asked. "From what I've heard, you care about no one but yourself!"

"Okay Jenny, I don't know why you think that, but I want to be your ally-"

"ALLY?!" Jenny shouted as she kicked dread in the stomach while he flew back into the garbage cans behind him. "I have no allies! Only enemies!" Jenny's eyes suddenly turn red when she said this, and her voice was now electronic. You know, kinda like tenyna 15 in power rangers RPM.

"Well, XJ9, I guess you are rebellious" Dread said. "But maybe I could change tha-"

"Get lost" Jenny said to dread and she punched him in the face. "I'll take the armor, but if you value your life, get the heck out of here" Jenny waved her hand and everything in front of her levitated. She formed the objects into a ball and tried to crush dread, who got out of the way before it destroyed the building behind him.

"Well, I guess that settles it" dread said. He tried to fight her before Jenny blasted him into the wall.

"I'm on no one's side" Jenny said as she grabbed dread and slammed him into the ground. "If you value your life, you'll leave right now"

"Fine. Don't think we won't cross paths again" Dread said as he got up and left. Jenny saw the destruction she just caused, and instead of feeling guilt, she felt pleasure knowing her strength.

"I think it's time to pay N-Tek a visit" Jenny said right before she made an evil laugh.

…

"I don't see why you had to do that" Max said to Ferris, who now had bandages on his chest.

"It was for your own good" Ferris said as he tried to move, but the pain wouldn't let him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max asked.

"She basically was here to gain our trust so she can stab us in the back. Literary." Steel told Max.

"THAT'S BULLCRAP!" Max shouted at steel.

"You don't understand Max, I know you two have become close, and I respect that. But we can't have something that dangerous in our base" Ferris said.

"She was a human being with no one to turn to! And you treat her like an object!" Max shouted. "Did your heart get shot out or something?!"

"Look Max she wasn't—" Ferris before Kat interrupted him.

"We'll continue this later" Ferris said as Max left the room in anger. "What is it Kat?"

"Ferris we have an intruder!" Kat said

"What do you mean an intruder?!" Ferris asked.

"Someone broke in!"

"Are you sure?'

"The guards are either dead or unconscious!" Kat added.

"We need to find out who the heck did this!" Ferris said.

"Sir, that might be a problem"

"Can't the security cameras tell us?" Ferris asked as he cocked a shot gun.

"She took out the cameras so we can't tell" Kat continued. "All we got was this" the image showed a guard getting stabbed, and the stabber threw something at the camera.

"Well, search the whole freaking base! And if you find him, bring him here!" Ferris shouted at Kat. He got up and walked to the door when suddenly the door blows down. He gets down and turns over, and sees a silhouette of the attacker.

"What the-" Ferris said as he started bleeding from his forehead. He looked as the smoke cleared and saw it was Jenny who just blew down his door. She was wearing the armor dread gave her, which some of it was covered with blood.

"Hello Ferris" Jenny said.


	9. Reunited

"Jenny what are you doing back here?!" Ferris asked.

"Simple: revenge. I want revenge for your treachery" Jenny said as she made some sort of cyber blade.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were my friend. I thought I could count on you. But you proved me wrong"

"Look it was for Max's own good! You were a bomb waiting to explode" Ferris replied.

"Guess what, you just lit the fuse" Jenny said as she tried to slice ferris' head off. He ducked, and she ended up cutting the wall behind him in half.

"Oh my god" Ferris said as he saw the wall start crumbleing.

"That was %10 of my power. Want to see fifty?" She said. Ferris was terrified so he made like Justin Timberlake in the music video for "Bye Bye Bye" and ran. She kept shooting energy blasts from her hands, and Ferris managed to dodge most of them. However, his wound she gave him kept making him stop, and he slowed down, resulting in him getting shot in the back. He tried to get up but jenny kicked him in his wound and he felt even more pain.

"Crap" he said. "I think it opened"

"Oh really?" She asked as she kicked him in the wound, making him scream and cough up some blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your wound?" She asked. She picked him up by his throat, and grabbed his bandages and slow started tearing them off.

"I want to have a peaksie at that wound. Can I?" she asked as she made her cyberblade. Max happens to see this and he uses his speed mode to grab Ferris before she can finish.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm bleeding out and that psychopath wants to murder me. I'm doing just fine!" Ferris said as he grabbed his wound.

"Steel, go get Berto!" Max shouted at Steel.

"Sending a drone to do your job. How pathetic" Jenny said.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?!" Max asked. "and what happened to your voice?"

"What does it look like?!" She said as she punched Max in the face. "I want to murder you all for lying to me!"

"Listen, Jenny, you don't know why I did that and I know I should have explained why" Ferris said weakly.

"Ferris, stop talking!" Max said. "You'll use up the last of your strength!"

"Listen, the reason I did that was because I was aware of your past. I was scared you would turn back to your evil programming. And I over reacted. I'm sorry." Ferris explained. "Please forgive me" he stuck out his hand, and Jenny looked at him.

"You're sorry?" she asked. Ferris nodded.

"Ferris, what are you doing?" Max asked. She looked at Ferris' hand, and for a second it looked like she forgave him, and was going to help him up. If you thought this was the case, you are so freaking wrong, because she kicked him in the stomach instead.

"YOU THINK YOU SAYING YOUR SORRY WILL FIX THIS?!" she asked and she kicked him in the ribs. "You're even more of a moron than I thought!" she threw Ferris against the wall, injuring him further.

"Jenny, what the heck?!" Max asked.

"That meeting with dread made me realize who I really belong with" she said.

"Dread?"

"Yes, I've run into him quite a few times" she said as she shot at Max, who dodged.

"Jenny, stop this! I don't know what dread did to you, but-"

"My father did nothing to me" she said as she kicked him in the ribs. "He led me to the light! I was just too stupid to realize that until now!"

"Father? The heck are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Dread made me in a lab. I was built to be the perfect super soldier" She said. "How did you think I got this eletronic voice? Or this armor?"

"Wait, you're not human?"

"Wow, you all are stupid, aren't you?!"

"Well, with saving the world I don't get that much time to pay attention in scia-"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted as she kicked him in the face. "I'm going to get my revenge, and no one's going to stop me!"


	10. A Big Fight

Steel got to Berto, and has explained everything that has happened unto this point.

"Wait wait wait, so Jenny was a robot this whole time and Ferris over reacted resulting in her wanting to kill us all?"

"Am I black, white and blue?" steel asked sarcastically.

"ay yi yi!" Berto said. "This isn't good!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" steel said as he flew out of the room.

"Wait, why does she want to kill all of us instead of just Ferris?"

"Who knows?" steel said. That's my way of joking around about a plot hole. I know it sucks.

Back at Jenny, she picks Max up by his neck and punches him a few times in the stomach. She somehow manages to break some of his helmet, and he is bleeding from his fore head.

"Jenny, please stop! I'm your friend!"

"I don't have friends! Only enemies!" She said as toughed her grip on his neck.

"Look Jenny, N-Tek just scared of you. And remember? They gave you a place to live! They gave you clothes! They did everything they could to make you happy"

"And I should give a damn about this why?"

"The only reason they chased you out was because they were scared. They had heard about you past, and how you were designed to kill me. Don't ask how I know that" Crappy attempt to joke around a plot hole #2.

"Cut the crap" She said as she threw Max against the wall. She walked closer to him, ready to kill him.

"Listen Jenny! Don't you remember? I was willing to let you stay with me. I was willing to talk to you when you were upset. Jenny-"

"Shut up!" Jenny said as she punched him in the face.

"I love you" Max said. Jenny was about to punch him again, but she decided not to.

"You really do?" she asked as her eyes turned back to normal.

"If I didn't, do you think I'd let you kiss me?" Max said. Jenny stopped her rampage and got closer to Max. They were about to kiss again when cytro shot at her, which made her mad agian.

"No one comes in and tries to kill my friends!" Berto said as he came in with his wrist device.

"Berto, STOP!" Max said. "I just-"

"Quiet Max! There's no way this she-devil could ever face Cytro and win" Berto said, sounding like a bad 4Kidz dub. Cyrto grabbed Jenny's arm and held her down. He had Cytro's other arm point towards her face, and was charging up a shot.

"Okay Jenny, this device is in-escapable. He's going to shoot you, and you'll be destroyed"

"I don't think so" Jenny said.

"Oh really? Cytro is made of state of the art weaponry! There's no way you can-"being the bad-A she is, Jenny jerked forward her arm, ad cytro's hand came with her. She kicked him a few times, tore off his other arm when he tired to shoot her, and cut him in half with a cyber-blade.

"Cytro. Crappy Yawn-worthy Turd Reprogrammed to be Obsolete" Jenny said.

"okay, that was clever word play, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Berto said as he pushed a button on his wrist thingy. Jenny stabbed Cytro in the face as he was getting up, and kicked his remains at Berto.

"Want to try again?"

"This isn't looking good" Berto said. he grabbed a gun and cocked it, but Jenny kicked him through the wall before he could use it. The impact knocked him unconuscis.

"Jenny, you're taking this anger of yours too far!" Max said.

"I know it was part of my programming to kill you and your friends. But since I like you, you'll die last" she walked out to try and find Kat.

"What does she mean like you?" Steel said.

"She means like like. And I feel the same way" Max said.

"EW!" steel said as he changed his eyes to an icon of someone barfing.

Kat walked in after Jenny had left and saw Ferris againt the wall and Berto (who was bleeding from his lip and his arm) in the other wall.

"My god!" she said. "Max, what the hell happened?"

"Jenny went psycho on us" he said. "In fact, she's going to try to kill you next, so you might need to leave before she finds you" Kat nodded this and took Ferris into the medic station and tried to make Berto regain councuins.

"Berto, wake up! we need you to make something that will shut Jenny down!" She said. "Berto, listen to me! Please don't die!" she started slapping him until his eyes opened.

"Kat, when did you get here?"

"A while ago" Kat said.

"Is ferris okay?!" Berto asked.

"I think so, but we'll be in deep if Jenny comes back"

"Well, we need to some way of stopping Jenny from killing us all" Berto said.

"Me and Max will hold her down until you can finish it" ferris said as he tried to get up.

"Sir, are you crazy? You've been shot and beaten by her! You were just lucky that first blast missed your heart!"

"This is my base, and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me!" Ferris said.

"Sir, if you go out there, there's a %99.9 percent chance you'll die!"

"If I die, so be it!" Ferris said. "I'm not going to let one of dread's creations go all over Max"

Speaking of Max, Max was trying to find Jenny and save Kat at the same time.

"Jenny? Where are you?" Max asked.

"Max, this is a bad idea" Steel said. "She going to find us, and kill us"

"Shut up" Max replied. "JENNY!"

"Max,I don't think we'll find her anytime soon" Steel said. Max was about to give up when (Like something out of an intense horror movie) Jenny broke in and kicked Max outside.

"I think I found her" Max said.

"So, are you ready to die?" she asked.

"Listen, Jenny, we can come back from this" max said trying to calm her down. "You can hate ob ferris all you want, but what did we do to you?"

"Simple: I was designed with the sole purpose of killing you" she said.

"Uh, max, I think her original programming came back to her" steel said. Max and Jenny started fighting, and Max was holding back as Jenny kept punching him. The thing strange about this fight was that Jenny just kept getting stronger. In fact, she broke off most of the steel suit, which (If I remember correctly) was unbreakable.

"Jenny, what's wrong with you?!" Max asked.

"None of your business" Jenny said as she kicked him.

"Max, hit her already!" steel said as she punched him into the side of the cayon.

"I can't!" Max said.

"Oh, because you can't hit a girl, or because she's your friend?"

"Because she won't stop hitting me!" Max said as she punched him in the face. He kneeled on the ground in pain right when she landed another punch.

"Get up, you damn dirty ape!" she said as she grabbed him by his hair.

"Sorry, I don't believe in evolution" Max said as he punched Jenny in the face. He looked and saw something on his fist, which looked like blue blood. he looked at her, and saw that it didn't hurt her that much, but it caused half of her "skin" to come off, reavealing a robotic face under neath. She felt her face, and Max was now scared for his life. As her exspression changed from "huh?" to "I''m really pissed now"

"YOU B****RD!" She shouted as she kicked him in the face. Her eyes turned red again, and she really was pissed.

"Um, Max, I think she snapped" Steel said as Max wiped away some blood.

"No kidding" he said as she made twin cyber blades.


	11. In The End

Max Steel went in fight mode towards Jenny, who was ready to kill them. He looked like he was going to strike her, but he stopped, which confused her.

"Well, aren't you going to strike me?" Jenny said. "Or not?" max just stayed there, doing nothing.

"Steel, de-attach from my suit" Max said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"This is between me and her" Max said.

"Okay then" Steel said as he did as max said.

"Now go tell berto where I am"

"Max, being alone with her, isn't that the same as committing sucis-"

"I SAID GO!" Max shouted at steel. Steel left as Max flew towards her, but he didn't attack her.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? HIT ME!" She said in anger.

"Look Jenny, Steel and Ferris were just trying to protect me. We can save you and—" Max said before Jenny interrupted him by slicing him in the chest.

"I don't need your help" Jenny said. Max fell to the ground and held his chest as he turned into his base mode.

"That was just a warning" She said. "Stop trying or I'll kill your for real"

"Jenny, you don't have to do this!" Max said. He kissed Jenny in the lips in order to try to get her to come back to her senses. It didn't work, and she pinned him on the ground.

"You think a kiss would work on me this time?! I'm still going to kill you, even if I like how your lips taste!"

"Okay, that just sounds weird" Max said.

Meanwhile, Berto is still working on his device when steel bursts into the room (While crashing into some other stuff at the same time)

"Steel, what are you doing here?" berto asked. "Where's Max?"

"We have a slight problem" Steel said.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"Max practically wants to kill himself" Steel said.

"He's fighting jenny by himself?"

"Yes!" berto was about to swear when noticed Ferris was gone.

"Where's Ferris?"

"He went to go kill Jenny" Kat said.

"IS HE INSANE?!" Steel asked.

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results, so yeah, he is" berto said. I don't even know what I just typed.

"Oh god, this is bad" Steel said.

"So now what?! Max is probably dying as we speak!" Kat said.

"Well, I have this" Berto said as he pulled up a USB. "This is a special Device that will shut her down. And burn out her turbo energy, preventing her from powering up again"

"Good! We can use that, and-"

"However, it's not quite ready" Berto said.

"Oh crap" Steel said. "So Ferris is the distraction while you finsh it?"

"kinda"

"Well, I hope he's doing fine"

Jenny was about to kill Max when something shot her in the arm, removing the "skin" as well, and making her turn around. She saw a whole bunch of tanks, and someone was standing in the front.

"Oh, hello Ferris"

"Listen Jenny, I have an army with me right now. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me call them off. If you surrender, I will-" Jenny used her rupsler beam like things and destroyed all of the tanks and killed every one inside of them.

"oh crap" feris said. he grabbed a handgun and shot it at Jenny, but the bullet bouced back and hit the rockside behind him, resulting in a few falling rocks. He got out of the way and was ready to shoot agian, but Jenny just shot him with her rupuser beams, but luckly it didn't kill him. he was hurt, but not injured.

"How sad" Jenny said as he took the gun and broke it in half. "You suck at shooting"

"Berto, if you're going to do something, do it now!" Ferris shouted into his ear piece.

"It's kinda hard to make a needle can pierce metal, you know" Berto replied on his ear piece.

"Well, I guess the old man needs help to take down a robot" Jenny said.

"Well, not every robot is cytro"

"I heard that" Berto said on the earpiece. Ferris got up and ran towards Jenny and tried to punch her, but she just grabbed his fist and nearly crushed it. He tried to kick her but she dodged and ended up kicking him in the stomach. She grabbed him and started punching him nonstop. She punched him five times in the kidney, but he acted like nothing happened.

"The hell? Why aren't you suffering?!"

"I'm wearing a special type of armor. Nothing can break it, not even your strength" Ferris said right before Jenny stabbed him.

"Funny, you said nothing could go though you and yet I see my blade has blood on it" she said as she took her blade out of Ferris' being. "Not so though now, are you?" She kicked Ferris away and went back to Max.

"Now, where were we?"

Back at Berto, he finished the device and told steel about it, who tells him to rush outside before max is killed. When they got outside, he saw Max get thrown in the mountain a few times by Jenny. She kept trying to stab him, but he kept getting out of the way.

"Why won't you be a good boy and let me stab you?" she asked.

"Because I don't think it's time for me to die yet!" Max said as he kicked her away. Steel noticed ferris in the corner and told Berto and Kat. They looked at him and rushed towards Ferris.

"Ferris!" Kat shouted as she picked him up by his armpit. "What happened?"

"Well, judging by the looks of this new wound right underneath his ribs, I'd say Jenny stabbed him"

"Is he alive?"

"Just barley" Berto said as he put some alcohol on the wound. Steel went back to Max, who was still in a dangerous battle with Jenny. Just she was trying to shoot him now, and he kept using his flight mode to get away from her. She shot a few rocks, which trapped max's leg.

"I am SO not cutting that off!" he said, making a reference most of you are not going to get. He saw jenny charging up an attack, and was trying desperately to get the boulder off his ankle.

"Need a hand?" Steel asked as he flew towards Max.

"Good timing" Max said as he linked up with steel. "GO TURBO! STRENGTH!" Max shouted as he kicked the boulder that was on his ankle at jenny, who just blew it to smithereens.

"GO TURBO! CANNON!" he flew up in the air, and tried to do a divebomb on Jenny, who got out of the way and shot him into the wall.

"GO TURBO! CLONE!" Max shouted as he made 10 clones of himself. They were supposed to wear Jenny down for at least a minute, but she killed all of them in 3 seconds.

"Is that your best?" Jenny said. "Because that kinda sucked" Max tried all of his other modes, but no matter what he did, Max kept getting his butt kicked by her. He made more clones of himself to confuse her, as he got to Berto.

"Oh my god, Ferris!" Max shouted. "Are you all right?"

"He's been stabbed and he's bleeding like crazy. What do you think?" Steel said.

"Yeah, he's fine" Max said. "What's that in your hands?"

"This is a special device that I whipped up in order to shut Jenny down" Berto said.

"Wait, Shut down? In like kill her?!" Max said.

"How will that shut down a robot?" steel asked.

"Well, she runs on turbo energy, but this device here has a virus on it that'll burn all of it out, and then BLAMMO! She's out of our hair!" Berto said as he handed to Max. "I call it the vinjex virus"

"wait, I have to do it?!" Max said.

"Yep" Berto said. "She said it herself. She likes you so she wanted to kill you last"

"Wait, I thought you were unconscious when she said that" Steel said. Plot hole joke #3.

"Look, there's got to be another way!"

"There isn't! She won't listen to us! Or dread! Or anyone!" steel shouted. "Who do you care about more, your hot girlfriend that you met two days ago, or your friends?" Max took this into thought. As much as he didn't want to kill Jenny, he had no choice.

"Well Max, what's your choice?" Steel asked. Max ran from them, and headed towards Jenny.

"Look who's back" She said as she saw him. She shot at him, knocking him back a bit, biut amking him still stand. She threw a bunch of turbo energy mini-blades (two of which actuality cut max) at max, but he still stood.

"Why won't you fall?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to" Max said.

"Smart a**" Jenny said as she kicked max unto the ground. She shot some metal disk and Max's hands, but they changed shape before they hit him. So instead of cutting his hands off, they just held him into the ground. They did the same to his waist, and she squatted close to him. don't get any thoughts, guys.

"Jenny listen-"

"If you think that lover crap is going to work on me, think again retard" She said as she punched him in the chest.

"Jenny listen to me, this is just like that night mare, only those guys over there are still alive!"

"Shut the hell up"

"No listen; try to override dread's programming!" Max said.

"I said that's not going to work" she said. she leaned closer to him, and she made her blade.

"Jenny, listen to me! I was kind to you! I tried to save you from Toxzon!'

"Big mistake!" she said as she was about to kill Max.

"Hear me out! I gave you a place to stay, some food to eat, I was your friend!" max could tell something was happing, because jenny was hesitating to jab the blade through his chest.

"Jenny" Max said as he slid the device into his hand. "I'm sorry" he stabbed the device into her arm, and she screamed as she felt the virus go through her skull. Max broke out of his restraints, and saw her collapse onto the ground. Max was about to walk away, feeling guilty for having to kill someone important to him when he heard a weak voice saying:

"_Max" _max turned around and saw jenny was calling him, and she was trying to hold on to her life.

"Oh god, you're still alive!" Max said.

"No, you succeeded, it just taking it's time" she said. "come closer" Max held her head as she was weakened by the device, and couched up some blue liquid. Max realized this was her blood.

"Jenny, listen, I want to save you, but you left me no choice. I'm so dang sorry-"

"No, Max… I'm… I'm sorry…" She said, getting weaker and weaker. "I ignored you when you were…trying to save me… and I just wanted to kill…you. I over reacted… forgive me…" Jenny said right before her eyes faded. Her head felt like there was nothing supporting it anymore, and that her body was giving out.

"no" Max felt that her energy wasn't in there anymore, and that her operating systems failed. He realized something: Jenny just died in his arms. Max starts crying over his friend's death.

"I can't believe she's gone" Max said when he stopped crying.

"Wow. She tried to kill us and you had to stop her and now you're crying?" steel said.

"Look Steel, we were close! I didn't want it go down this way" Max said. "if something happened to me?! what would you do?"

"Max let's get you back inside" Berto said. After he said that Ferris coughed up some blood, and some of it got on steel, who wiped it off.

"Ferris, you're alright?"

"Kinda" Ferris said weakly.

"We better get you back inside Ferris" berto said. After words, N-Tek had a funeral for jenny, which there was tears, Ferris (Now having to use a cane for the next four months) decided to try and take her apart, and when they found out she'll explode if she gets taken apart. So Max decided to drop the body in the ocean after seeing the end of Transformers.

"Hey where was Jefferson during all this?" Steel asked when they arrived back at base.

"Hey guys! I found this awesome sandwich place—what happened here?" Jefferson asked when he saw all of the damage and Ferris's stab wound.

"It's a long story" Steel clamed.


End file.
